1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with boat lights usable affixed to the hulls of ships, boats and other water craft to facilitate viewing of the surrounding environment during times of limited visibility. Various types of supplementary lights have been utilized on boats. However, the present invention provides a means for mounting a recessed lamp within a boat while at the same time allowing for adjustment of the collimation of the sealed light beam with respect to the tubular recessed housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art inventions in this field have made the sealed lamp itself subject to the severely corrosive salt water and other environmental conditions including weather and the like and, as such, have limited the life span and the wattage of sealed beam lamps usable as viewing aids from boats. The present invention provides a means for recessing a high wattage sealed beam lamp by means of a tubular recessed housing of polyvinyl chloride. This recess however has heretofore been difficult due to the lack of an adjustment characteristic in order to assure the proper collimation of the lamp within the tubular housing and in order to possibly provide a variation control in order to change the angular orientation of the beam. The present invention provides this novel combination of a recessed lamp in addition to an adjustment means.
Also the damages caused to the wiring adjacent the lights used with boats heretofore has been prevented by the present invention due to the introduction of a sealing means between the slot inside of the rubber lamp socket and the outer peripheral edge of the sealed beam. This mating of these surfaces causes the sealing of the wiring and power lines leading to the sealed beam lamp and as such eliminates corrosion thereof.